Hikaru to Yami
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: Criaturas envueltas en el misterio, el crepúsculo muera y cae la oscuridad, en medio surge la luz. Una búsqueda por lo que se ha perdido, una llama que indique el camino. SasuxNaru o NaruxSasu. Excelente redacción, bellos escenarios, AU. Disfrútenlo!


Ohayo, minna! Aquí de regreso con una historia que no tiene ni tendrá pies ni cabeza. Se me ocurrió el... 2 de Enero, creo y ese mismo día me senté frente al computador a escribirla. Carece de mucho sentido ya que no tiene bases exactas ni precisas, sólo fue una desquiciada idea de mi desquiciada cabecita. Las parejas... Sólo una es segura, para los demás personajes ustedes pueden decidir si no lo hago yo antes. No acostumbro hacer esto de escribir un capítulo primero y el que sigue después. Mi estilo es más... extraño. Lo que se me ocurra lo plasmo, si tengo la imagen o la idea ahí va pero el final (por una vez) no está listo y el segundo cap apenas está empezado. Estará lleno de... pues de mucho sentimiento, digo yo. De nuevo pongo en manifiesto lo mucho que me gusta este anime y estoy feliz porque aquí sólo salen (por ahora) mis personajes favoritos. Bueno, las premisas y me largo.

Hinata le miró bastante alterada, pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es estúpido –por supuesto Gaara no era de los que se preocupaban por los sentimientos de los demás ante uno de sus comentarios-. Lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Le miró con ceño, ofendido hasta cierto punto. Tolerancia, recordó de pronto, la tolerancia era importante para tratar con ellos. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Gaara bufó peligrosamente. Si tuviera cejas sería realmente más temible, aunque las líneas negras que rodeaban sus ojos aguamarina le daban un aspecto bastante aterrador.

Intentó no pensar mas en eso y regresó la vista a los papeles esparcidos en la mesa frente a él. Las velas en los candelabros de hierro forjado dispuestos por toda la habitación eran luz suficiente para sus agudos ojos rojos, que no dejaban de moverse a velocidad vertiginosa, deteniéndose aquí y allá, buscando entre planos, oraciones completas, títulos y hojas llenas de tinta. Ya era tarde, pero no le importaba. Era importante, era muy importante terminar esa investigación con éxito, todo fuera por...

-No me escucharás, ¿verdad? –levantó la mirada y se fijó en Gaara, cuya fría mirada estaba triste de repente. O al menos, eso le gustaba pensar-. Naruto...

-Gaara –dijo a su vez, interrumpiendo al otro con una sonrisa, que pretendía ser alegre-. Ya lo hemos discutido, cuando tomé esta decisión prometí que no dudaría y se los dije desde el principio: son libres de irse.

-Qué problemáticos son ustedes, ¿no ven que molestan a la dama? –la pesada puerta de madera de roble y bisagras viejas y oxidadas se abrió rápidamente y luego se cerró, a espaldas de un alto joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años a lo mucho. Su expresión aburrida, sus labios fruncidos con molestia denotaban cierto malestar que se ocultaba tras su máscara de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-¿Desde cuando a ti te ha importado eso, eh, Shika? –bromeó sonriéndole afectadamente.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo espantar algún insecto molesto. La coleta que sujetaba sus cabellos se agitó y las velas arrancaron destellos dorados de los aretes de plata que pendían de sus orejas.

-Mantente callado, Naruto, a no ser que luego lo puedas lamentar –masculló desviando la mirada. Se acercó a Hinata y se colocó a su lado, recostando su ancha espalda en la pared de piedra.

-¿Tienes noticias? –preguntó Gaara. El otro negó con la cabeza, reticente a mirarlo a los ojos-. Ya veo.

-Una lluvia torrencial arrasa el norte del país, los caminos estarán cerrados. Quizá y con suerte mañana.

-Nee, Shikamaru –llamó Naruto, el nombrado se giró a verlo-. ¿Es verdad ese rumor de las colinas de los Lobos?

-Por mucho que lo odie –empezó, girando su rostro a la ventana de cristales de colores abierta de par en par, que mostraba el cielo nocturno-, así es.

-Mierda –dijo sabiamente Naruto.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, una sombra de angustia adueñándose de sus blancas e incoloras pupilas. Llevó los largos cabellos azabaches tras su oreja, llena de varias perforaciones. Un sonido discordante y suave salió del movimiento de las muchas pulseras de plata y madera que adornaban sus muñecas.

-No te preocupes, Hitana-chan, pronto todo estará bien –exclamó Naruto, brindándole una gran sonrisa y guiñándole cariñosamente un ojo. Ella trató de sonreírle al rubio sin mucho éxito por lo cual asintió y se acomodó en la silla.

Shikamaru, aun con el rostro vuelto a la ventana, viró ligeramente sus pupilas y enfocó a Gaara, que parecía incómodo. Prefirió guardar silencio y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Según los posibles escenarios, hablar e intervenir en la conversación estaba de más, por ahora. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no fuera tan cabezota como para estropearlo todo.

-Veo que estás totalmente decidido y nada de lo que diga servirá de algo –habló apesadumbrado Gaara. Con extrema seriedad, Naruto lo miró y asintió.

-Sí, no me rendiré. Llegaré al final de esta búsqueda, dattebayou. Sin importar qué.

Un suspiro por parte de Gaara.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio que seguirte. Eres muy torpe y seguro acabas estropeándolo todo.

Shikamaru se permitió sonreír a medias, triunfante. Como buen estratega que era, las cosas se habían suscitado igual a como él las previo. Las exclamaciones alteradas y furiosas de Naruto, la tímida y breve risita de Hinata, la muy bien disimulada sonrisa de Gaara y la seguridad de que seguirían juntos por largo tiempo.

Sí, tal como lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran apaleado. Se levantó de su mullida y desarreglada cama, con las mantas kilómetros lejos de él. Eso explicaba el frío. No le dio más importancia y se dirigió a la puerta, que conectaba directamente con unas escaleras de caracol que cruzaban toda la torre. Mientras se tallaba los ojos bajó despacio por los fríos peldaños de piedra tallada, intentando calcular la hora por los rayos del sol que se colaban traviesos por las pequeñas y numerosas ventanas que iluminaban la escalinata.

Dos pisos más abajo entró al rellano que hacía las veces de sala de estar. Bostezó aun adormilado y barrió con la vista la habitación.

Encontró a un dormido Shikamaru desparramado sobre el sofá de tres plazas con la ropa del día anterior. Sus pies, enfundados en botas altas de cuero negro y hebillas de plata, descansaban sobre uno de los reposabrazos y la larga gabardina verde que usaba siempre caía hasta el suelo junto a una manta que, podía jurar, estaba allí desde no mucho antes.

Roncaba suavemente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y algunos mechones sueltos cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Con una media sonrisa pasó de largo hasta el sillón adyacente y se dejó tumbar allí. Dirigió una distraída mirada al inmenso ventanal cerrado escudado tras dos vaporosas cortinas violetas. La luz era bastante reducida a causa de eso y hacían de la estancia un lugar idóneo y agradable para dormir. Miró el reloj de pie, cuyo péndulo se movía parsimonioso y sin interrupciones. Ya iban a ser las diez.

-Tengo hambre.

-Hinata estará de vuelta pronto –dijo la voz de Gaara, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Oe, no entres así! Qué mala costumbre –refunfuñó enojado.

-No dista mucho de la tuya si quieres mi opinión –le sacó la lengua infantilmente, aunque el pelirrojo se limitó a ignorarlo, más interesado en el libro abierto en su mano. Se sentó en el sillón de orejas que estaba frente al de Naruto y acomodó el libro en sus piernas, para poder leer con facilidad.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un libro.

-No me había dado cuenta –replicó con sorna-. En serio.

-En serio.

-¡Gaara!

-Despertarás a Shikamaru –Naruto bufó, encogiéndose en el sillón.

-Ahora sí les importan los demás –sacudió la cabeza y habló en un tono apenas más bajo-. ¿Y bien?

-Lo encontré en la biblioteca, en uno de los estantes de arriba al fondo. Habla de las propiedades mágicas de la madera.

-Oh... –luego de un prolongado silencio, preguntó-: ¿Doko wa Hinata?

-Salió a comprar algo de comer. Ya debería estar de vuelta, qué extraño.

Por primera vez apartó la mirada del libro y la dirigió al reloj que antes estaría viendo Naruto. Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, a juzgar por las arrugas en su frente. Se entretuvo unos segundos observando el tatuaje que la adornaba. Decía Amor, en rojo, como su cabello.

-Se preocupan demasiado, qué problemáticos –balbució Shikamaru acomodándose en su cama improvisada, aun dormido. Gaara negó con la cabeza y Naruto se soltó a reír bajito.

-El más problemático aquí es él –dijo el rubio refiriéndose a que yacía dormido-. Oe, Gaara.

-Nani?

-¿No has comido?

-Estoy esperando que Hinata regrese. Dijo que esperaba tener el desayuno listo para cuando despertaran.

-¿A qué hora se levantaron? –de haber podido, Gaara habría alzado una ceja. ¡Pero cuántas preguntas!

-Yo como a las siete y ella como a las ocho.

-¡Tío, tu pareces nunca querer dormir! –exclamó casi indignado. El otro giró los ojos.

-No soy muy dado a ello –contestó simplemente.

Ya Naruto no hizo más preguntas y él siguió con su lectura. El serbal se le hacía una cosa tan interesante. Por su parte, el rubio tomó de la mesa que lo separaba de los otros dos una maqueta pequeña llena de artilugios hecha de algún metal delicado. Se dedicó a girarlo y accionar algunos de los mecanismos ocultos, como el movimiento de girar sobre sí mismos de las figurillas cilíndricas o los pequeños compartimientos que se abrían en su base.

Luego de un rato lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar y se levantó de golpe, como si su asiento tuviera púas.

-Bueno, me harté de estar aquí sentado. Voy a ver si alcanzo a Hinata y la ayudo. ¡Nos vemos!

Y sin más se fue por la puerta de regreso a su habitación. Gaara suspiró y Shikamaru roncó un poco más fuerte antes de acomodarse. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, por supuesto. El roble...

Cuando Naruto estuvo listo bajó al trote por la escalinata hasta el último piso, aun poniéndose su cazadora negra y naranja. Tocó con fuerza la puerta del salón donde Gaara leía y siguió de largo, como para anunciarle que se iba. Subió la cremallera de la cazadora y salió al fresco y soleado exterior.

Dentro del salón de estar Shikamaru despertó entre gruñiditos. Se estiró en el sofá y bostezó con pereza sólo digna de él mismo. Al encontrarse con la estoica figura de Gaara se paralizó en el acto, mirándolo con aprensión. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y detuvo su lectura para observarlo también, en completo silencio y sin moverse un milímetro.

-¿Y Hinata y Naruto?

-Salieron –le contestó con su voz gruesa.

Balbuceando que aun tenía sueño Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y se cubrió lo más que pudo con la manta, rogando en su fuero interno que Hinata se la hubiera puesto. Gaara, que aun lo veía, sonrió socarrón, divertido de ver que Shikamaru todavía se ponía nervioso en su presencia. Aguantando la posible risa que de haber sido otro se hubiera permitido regresó su atención al libro. Abetos, muy interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Naruto lo recibió una fresca y salina brisa, propia de la playa que se extendía algunos metro a su derecha. Sin dejar de sonreír un momento se apresuró a bajar los peldaños externos, que le separaban de un pequeña extensión de pasto y se dirigió a la ciudadela cercada por grandes muros junto a la torre donde vivía.

Saludó a los guardias apostados en lo grandes portones con un gesto que fue devuelto con ánimo y siguió avanzando entre las concurridas y bulliciosas calles. Casas adoquinadas, hechas de madera y con tejados de terracota se abrieron paso frente a sus ojos, junto a una gran cantidad de comercios, puesto y tenderetes con anuncios vistosos o lonas raídas coronando la entrada. No pudo evitar contagiarse de la energía y el bullicio que se respiraba allí y avanzó a paso animado por entre la gente, que apenas reparaba en él.

Esquivó por poco a un grupo de niños que perseguían un balón riendo estruendosamente. En la siguiente esquina se detuvo a ayudar a una anciana a recoger algunas frutas, como agradecimiento recibió, no sin negarse repetidas veces, y ante la insistencia de la anciana una roja y brillante manzana.

Jugueteó un rato con la fruta, pensando que a Hinata le gustaría probarla cuando la encontrara. Esperaba hacerlo pronto, por cierto, ya tenía mucha hambre y mientras más rápido regresara más pronto comería.

Lanzaba la manzana al aire con aire distraído y la atrapaba con agilidad cuando divisó a su amiga entre la multitud, inclinada sobre un puesto que vendía distintos tipos de granos. Se abrió paso entre la gente a base de empujones y disculpas y logró llegar a su lado, sobresaltándola en el proceso. Naruto rió, seguía sin comprender por qué era tan asustadiza cuando podía doblegar a cualquiera con tal solo quererlo. Bueno, como decía Shikamaru, era demasiado problemático para él buscar la respuesta así que lo dejó correr.

-Gomen. No era mi intención asustarte –ella negó con la cabeza, apretando las bolsas que cargaba contra su pecho-. A ver, déjame ayudarte con eso...

-Arigatou... Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Decidí venir a ayudarte, es que tengo hambre –respondió sin reservas. A Hinata el rostro se le enrojeció a una velocidad alarmante e intentó excusarse entre nerviosos balbuceos-. ¡No, no! Está bien, seguro tenías otras cosas que hacer. Además, con toda esta gente seguro hay mucha concurrencia en las tiendas y te tardaste lo tuyo esperando.

-Pues... s-sí, algo así –contestó dudosa.

-¿Eh?. ¿Dijiste algo, Hinata?

-¡No, no he dicho nada!

Naruto era, sin lugar a dudas, distraído y un poco torpe, pero podía entrever cuando algo malo le pasaba a sus amigos, después de todo, él era un experto en cuanto a los problemas y el dolor. Sin embargo, en ese momento optó por seguir el ejemplo de Gaara y guardó silencio, luego averiguaría con lujo de detalles aquello que parecía mortificar a la chica, ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Regresar a su alta e imponente torre representó un curioso alivio para ambos. El silencio resultaba relajante, el aire que se colaba por las piedras era frío y el olor añejo pero dulce que ninguno podía entender familiar y agradable. Hinata corrió el cerrojo de la pesada puerta de salida con la antigua y pesada llave que colgaba de su cuello, protegida de miradas curiosas bajo su ropa.

-¡Hemos regresado! –gritó Naruto, cargando en sus brazos un par de bolsas y subiendo ágilmente las escaleras. El eco de su voz resonó por un par de segundos más, seguido del de sus pasos. Hinata le siguió con más tranquilidad, subiendo despacio.

-¡Bienvenidos, se tardaron! –exclamó Shikamaru al verlos entrar, aventando lejos la frasada y sentándose correctamente.

-Oh, estás despierto –dijo Gaara en voz baja, lo suficiente como para causarle a Shikamaru terribles escalofríos.

-Eh, sí, bueno... Con el escándalo que arma Naruto, yo... –Gaara cerró por fin el libro, apartando el rostro para que no se viera la media pero totalmente burlona sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Shikamaru tembló unos instantes.

-Disculpen la tardanza –se disculpó Hinata, entrando justo en ese momento.

-¡Eh! Tranquila, no hay problema. Venga, déjenme ayudarlos –Shikamaru caminó rápido hacia ellos, cargó las tres bolsas y salió disparado por la puerta, con la excusa de que se encargaría de guardarlo todo.

-Vaya, Shikamaru sí que está animado hoy –comentó Naruto, ajeno a la verdad.

-Digamos que estaba impaciente por verlos.

-¿Eh? –pro supuesto, no entendió del todo el comentario de Gaara, cuya boca amenazaba con curvarse en una delatora sonrisa.

-Con su permiso, me retiro. Necesito un baño –vieron desaparecer por la puerta la delgadita pero llena de curvas figura de Hinata, enfundada tras unos pantalones cortos y una gran chaqueta azul pastel.

-Claro, baja pronto para que podamos comer todos juntos –la oyeron aceptar la invitación algunos peldaños más arriba y cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo escucharía, Naruto dijo, un tanto apesadumbrado-: Está muy rara.

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos. Estará bien. Por ahora sólo debemos tratar de estar allí para ella –se levantó del viejo y mullido sillón y dejó el libro sobre la mesa-. Vamos, ayudemos a ese tonto con la comida. Ya tengo hambre.

De acuerdo, pensó Naruto, eso había estado bien, pero que bien raro. Para empezar esas palabras sonaron demasiado cálidas y dulces para haber salido de Gaara y segundo... ¡Fueron muchas palabras!

Luego de unos segundos de estupor sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a seguirlo, moría de hambre. Luego la idea le pareció bastante hilarante y un tanto absurda. Morir de hambre... ¡Qué ocurrencias las suyas!

-Si lo desean lo puedo llevar yo –dijo Hinata, algún tiempo después.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y tomó la bandeja de las manos de Hinata.

-Está bien, ya lo haré yo.

Y sin más abandonó la estancia. Shikamaru le indicó a Hinata el asiento frente a él y siguió pelando la jugosa manzana que había traído Naruto. Gaara sorbió un poco más de té como si nada, aunque fue obvia la aparente molestia que experimentaba para los otros dos.

Naruto se detuvo frente a una gran, vieja, pesada y discreta puerta, que daba a las mazmorras de su torre. Unas velas negras, en unos candelabros a cada lado, se encendieron como por arte de magia, pero él ni se inmutó. Golpeó la aldaba en forma de un iracundo perro y esperó a que le abrieran. Con un molesto chirrido la madera cedió y él entró a las penumbras sin amedrentarse por la falta de luz. Un fuerte olor a tinta y óleos golpeó su sensible nariz y, sin terminar de acostumbrarse nunca, arrugó la cara.

-Bienvenido –dijo una voz desde las sombras. Una vela se encendió y, como si se accionara algún mecanismo, muchas más por toda la estancia lo hicieron seguidamente. Naruto entrevió unos fríos ojos negros y una vacía y falsa sonrisa.

-Te he traído el desayuno. Ayer no has comido nada.

-Déjalo en la mesa, comeré más tarde. Ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre.

En silencio Naruto hizo lo que le decían y observó un pergamino abierto sobre la mesa.

-Este es nuevo.

-Encuentro a las aves nocturnas bastante interesantes –respondió el muchacho de extrema palidez sentado en forma sugerente.

-Las aves que vuelan en el amanecer son también muy hermosas –una risa floja se dejó escuchar.

-Si lo dices tú... Y bien, ¿qué noticias me traes?

-Hoy haremos una incursión en la noche, necesito información importante. ¿No quieres venir, Sai?

-Oh, no. Gracias, pero no. El estilo de cacería de las lechuzas es asombrosamente interesante. Sé que si lo vieras también te gustaría.

-Ahora yo debo declinar la oferta –se adelantó ágilmente, sin despegar sus ojos cerúleos de los negros del otro-. Sabes que esto es importante. Ya lo hemos hablado antes, simplemente no le puedo dar la espalda.

Pausa para que Sai se levantara y de nuevo se perdiera en las sombras.

-Claro que lo comprendo. Es más, te deseo suerte el día de hoy. ¿Todos van contigo?

-Sí. ¿Qué es esto? –Naruto cogió la hoja de papel que le era tendida y la acercó a la luz de una vela cercana. Allí salía su rostro, sonriente. Era un boceto hecho con precisión y rapidez, quizá alguna de las tantas veces que bajaba y se quedaba hablando con Sai.

-Una muestra de mis buenos deseos en cuanto a tu búsqueda.

-¡Pues muchas gracias! Es muy bonito.

-Por algo será –replicó misteriosamente. Suponiendo de qué iba el asunto Naruto se guardó el dibujo en su chaqueta y se acercó a la salida.

-De nuevo gracias, Sai. Te veré más tarde para traerte la comida. A Hinata no le gusta nada que dejes de comer.

-Le darás las gracias de mi parte, entonces. Pero dile que no se preocupe. A diferencia de ustedes, y creo que Gaara me comprende, la comida, por más deliciosa que huela (como la que dejaste en mi mesa) no es tan esencial para mí.

-Eso supongo. Pero dale el gusto, Gaara lo hace.

-Y haría mucho más por ella si pudiera. Ya no te entretengo más.

-Claro. Luego nos vemos... –balbuceó confuso y salió.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco tras él, la luz de las velas negras se extinguió cuando abrió la puerta que conectaba con la escalinata. Ya en su cuarto, acomodando el dibujo sobre la vieja y hosca mesa de trabajo en el rincón junto a otros como ese, se preguntó cómo era que Sai parecía hablar cuando no debía en clave.

Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar pensamientos extraños y de nuevo bajó las escaleras a encontrarse con los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde se había ido volando, ya el anochecer estaba próximo. El cielo empezó a adquirir esas mágicas tonalidades naranjas, rojizas y púrpuras que tanto le gustaban y a la vez, le deprimían. Se asomó por la ventana más alta, en la habitación que ocuparon la noche anterior para planear y se encontró con que Hinata había salido y estaba parada al borde de la playa.

Ladeó la cabeza, recordando su extraño y taciturno comportamiento de los últimos días. Sí resultaba cierto que Hinata era una persona callada, tímida y discreta, con un cierto aire melancólico que nunca la abandonaba pero no podía dejar de notar la tristeza, el temor, incluso el arrepentimiento que parecía exteriorizar y demostrar en su mirada.

Por la mañana había sido lo mismo, estaba seguro que algo escondía que hasta estaba más retraída y asustadiza que antes.

Decidió bajar y hablar con ella. Sería un comienzo.

Ya se había vestido, a juzgar por el cambio con la ropa que tenía por la mañana. Minifalda de mezclilla con grandes bolsillos, una camiseta negra bastante ceñida, con el símbolo del YingYang gravado en su espalda. Iba descalza, sus zapatos, unos simples deportivos, estaban a un lado en la arena, para que el agua no se los llevara.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, oyéndola entonar una nana sin letra hasta que se le quebró la voz. Respiró hondo un par de veces, pero era obvio que ya no podía aguantar más.

Se permitió llorar unos minutos, al creerse sola. Era mucho en poco tiempo y era doloroso afrontarlo. No se había atrevido a abrir la boca y exteriorizar sus temores por miedo a herir a los muchachos, que mucho ya hacían por ella.

Permaneció de pie, a orillas del mar, aunque sus rodillas temblaran. Su cabello, atrás, era bastante corto y sentía con suma claridad el cosquilleo de la brisa marina en su cuello. Bajó la mirada hasta las espumosas aguas que iban y venían sobre la dorada arena y mojaban sus pies casi con ternura. El frío del agua y el sol poniente que calentaba su piel le relajaban hasta el punto de no luchar por retener unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-Hinata –habló una voz tras ella, haciéndole dar un respingo.

En vez de volverse se encogió sobre sí misma y secó apresuradamente los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro que pudieran delatarla.

-Ho-hola, Naruto-kun –pronunció totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Estás bien? –aunque la pregunta era tonta y estaba de más no había evitado hacerla. Cuando le pareció que la chica estaba repuesta se quitó los zapatos también y se adentró en el mar tanto como ella, quedando a su lado. Hinata apretaba sus manos una contra la otra y ambas contra su pecho, su mirada estaba plagada de tristeza y sin embargo, lucía fastuosa. La luz del crepúsculo creaba asombrosos matices en sus ojos blancos. Su piel de porcelana, antes nívea, ahora era dorada, casi tostada, igual a la piel de él, ambas tersas, sin arrugas. Los cabellos rubios de Naruto brillaban de dorado y los mechones color ébano de Hinata se tornaban cobrizos.

-Gomen –susurró la chica-. Prometo ser más fuerte.

-Tú ya eres muy fuerte. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos te has hecho cada vez más fuerte –Naruto le sonreía de manera cálida, con la cabeza ladeada, echada hacia atrás-. Tú misma me lo dijiste, que has crecido.

Las pálidas mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de un brillante color rojo, haciéndola ver más hermosa todavía. Estrujó nerviosamente sus manos, apretó los labios y miró al frente, repentinamente feliz.

Recordó claramente cómo era su vida antes de conocer a Naruto y el vertiginoso giro que dio cuando entró en ella. Era verdad, había crecido y se había hecho muy fuerte, todo gracias a él.

-Naruto-kun, eso fue gracias a ti –aseveró muy convencida de sus palabras.

Le vio de reojo un tanto confuso pero se limitó a sonreír y contemplar el anochecer al ver la radiante sonrisa que se abrió paso en su boca. Al parecer, había hecho bien en hablar con ella. El cálido viento jugó con sus cabellos, las hebras que enmarcaban su rostro se agitaron con parsimonia, largos hasta las rodillas, lisos pero retorciéndose en perfectos bucles.

Algunos metros detrás, recostados en los muros de la torre, blancuzcos por la arena de la playa, Shikamaru y Gaara contemplaban en silencio la magnífica puesta de sol que recortaban las figuras de sus amigos.

_-Empezó a enfriar. ¿No vas a entrar?_

_-Más parece una broma pesada eso que estás diciendo. Mi piel siempre está helada y el fuego es uno de mis dones. Es una tontería preguntar –Naruto frunció el ceño, ofendido se acercó al otro, que le daba la espalda observando el crepúsculo incendiar las aguas del mar._

_-¡Serás idiota! –Exclamó cruzándose de brazos-. Sólo me preocupo por ti y mira como me tratas, teme._

_-Usuratonkashi, baja la voz y deja de gritar –le respondió el otro, con su voz profunda y ronca. No pudo evitar temblar un poco-. ¿Lo ves? Tú eres el que tiene frío._

_-¡BAKA! –gritó totalmente sonrojado._

_-Y ahora fiebre –se despegó del muro en donde antes reposaba los brazos y se volvió al enojado rubio, dándole la espalda a la playa. Tras la cascada de cabello azabache una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro de alabastro-. Mira las cosas que me obligas a hacer._

_-Nadie te obliga... –murmuró abochornado, pero no se movió-. Sasuke-teme..._

_Sasuke, el joven que estuviera observando la puesta de sol en la escalinata exterior de la torre que daba a la playa, sólo sonrió. Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos, con tal ternura y aprensión que daba la idea de que quería proteger algún tesoro. Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por el otro, rodeando la fuerte pero delgada espalda con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke._

_-Sigues temblando, dobe –susurró muy bajito Sasuke contra su oreja, provocándole más escalofríos-. ¿Te doy miedo acaso?_

_-Tú eres el que debería temer por tenerme entre sus brazos. Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz y sin embargo..._

_-He visto que eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros. Gracias a ti Hinata está con vida. ¿Vienes de verla?_

_-Sí, continua inconsciente. Espero que se ponga bien –entre sus manos apretó la cazadora azul marino de Sasuke-. Pero tú fuiste el que la trajo._

_-Y antes tú la has buscado. Sólo que yo no me avergüenzo ante el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda._

_Naruto revivió el instante en que Sasuke demostró la mayor humanidad de todas, exponiéndose él mismo al peligro que era Hinata. La maldición encerrada en su sangre se había liberado y, gracias a eso, acercarse a ella en un rango de diez metros, tal como lo indicaba el signo hecho de luz y oscuridad en el piso, era un indiscutible suicidio. La pobre yacía de rodillas, empapada y desnuda, en el centro de ese caos, donde todo había muerto._

_Para el completo horror del rubio, Sasuke se quitó su cazadora negra y dio un paso dentro del círculo maldito. Con la prenda protegida por sus brazos se aproximó hasta ella, en cuya espalda relucía el mismo símbolo que en el piso. Le habían cortado el cabello de manera desigual, dejando que delante conservara el mismo largo de siempre._

_Sasuke posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la hizo volverse. Entonces ocurrió un enfrentamiento de miradas. La blanca de Hinata contra la roja de Sasuke. Fue un momento tan tenso que Naruto tuvo ganas de gritar de la desesperación, y supo que eso debía estar sintiendo la chica._

_De pronto, el temible aullido que surcaba el aire cesó, la insoportable luz y la asfixiante oscuridad que manaban de ella desaparecieron, el tatuaje en su espalda dejó de brillar y su cuerpo permaneció inerte, sin vida. O eso creyó Naruto. Vio que Sasuke cubría los hombros desnudos con la cazadora y luego tomaba en brazos a Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de su actual estado._

_-Mi sangre y la de Hinata están conectadas por los albores del tiempo, pude ayudarle porque mis ojos malditos contrarrestan de algún modo la magia de los suyos. Para hacerlo más sencillo, es como si ella fuera mi madre. Aunque me impresiona el hecho de que no enloqueciera. Las cosas que ha vivido eran mucho para ella._

_-Entonces vivamos juntos como una familia y... –empezó Naruto, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz esperanzada. Un dedo sobre sus labios lo acalló._

_-Hinata no es mi madre ni mi hija. Si ella decide permanecer a tu lado, como estoy seguro que hará, será por su propia decisión. Yo ya he tomado la mía y, así como he respetado tus actos, ten fe en mi y acepta mi decisión. Te lo he dicho, volveremos a vernos pero no me pidas que abandone todo por lo que he luchado._

_-Lo único que te pido es que no le des la espalda a lo que hemos construido juntos... No me des la espalda, Sasuke..._

_-Si me encuentras y me dices que regrese... –Naruto levantó la cabeza y lo encaró-. Te seguiré. Debo protegerte y tú no te debes detener por mi._

_-Te odio –dijo antes de unir sus labios. Ya el rojo sol del horizonte estaba apunto de desaparecer y las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro firmamento-. Y por lo mismo te amo._

-Prometí seguirte, eso haré hasta el final –dijo Hinata, cuando las estrellas empezaron a brillar sobre sus cabezas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Do dai ttebayou? ****(Que tal?) Verdad que está raro e interesante? Ya han visto cuales son mis personajes favoritos, aunque Sai no entra en esa definición no pude evitar ponerlo. No sé, para algo puede que me sirva más adelante. Como ven, hay posibles parejas ya, el hecho de que Gaara suela ser "liado" tanto con Hina-chan como con Sai (cosa que aún no me explico... darm! Debo bajar el manga ù.ú) da pie "a"... Ahí es cuando recibo sus sugerencias y (si es posible u//u) una que otra explicación. Bueno, en vista de que me tengo que largar sólo les pido que se pasen por mi profile, allí están otro buenos fics, tanto míos como en favoritos y mis msn, que me da fastidio (Díganme Shikako ¬¬) escribirlos.**

**Dewa mata!**

"_**No hay base para creer que algo tenga importancia (Thomas Nagel)."**_


End file.
